


Just follow me, I know the area

by Onnoff



Series: Fictober19 [2]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Fictober 2019, M/M, POV Hakuba Saguru, spoilers for m23 if you think trailers are spoilers, the conan tag is literally only there because this fic references the conan movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 00:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20921417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onnoff/pseuds/Onnoff
Summary: Day 2: "Just follow me, I know the area."A year later, Kaito takes Saguru to Singapore.





	Just follow me, I know the area

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is unbeta'd.
> 
> Again, this fic reference M23, but only from the stuff from the trailers and promo clips (coz I haven't seen the movie yet). So if you're the type of person who avoids all trailers and promo clips, and count those stuff as spoilers, then this fic does have some.

Saguru sighed as he rested his chin on his arms, leaning on the edge of the infinity pool. He closed his eyes, enjoying the slight wind brushing against his face, before opening his eyes to look at the glittering lights of the bustling city, just across the Marina Bay. Feeling content, Saguru relaxed himself and just enjoyed the sight before him.

The suggestion to come to Singapore was an unexpected surprise. Kuroba-kun knew about his theory of KID’s identity. Saguru knew about the heist that KID had in Singapore last year. He briefly wondered if this was Kuroba-kun’s roundabout way of admitting that he was KID, before Saguru brushed that thought aside. The chances that Kuroba-kun will to being KID was highly unlikely.

In the end, Saguru went with the suggestion to go to Singapore. After all, there’s a scratch off map in his room and Singapore remained miserably unscratched.

He shouldn’t have been surprised that Kuroba-kun would know the main spots of attraction here. Or that he would know the fastest routes to get from one place to another and other shortcuts of the sort. 

_ “Just follow me, I know the area!” _

He really did. They spent most of the day with Kuroba-kun dragging him around town. Slowing down when Saguru would stop to appreciate the sights, or for photos, or just to enjoy  _ being _ in Singapore. 

Of course, he noticed how Kuroba-kun would change his stance, or posture, or put on another layer of mask at certain spots. Saguru wasn’t exactly sure what caused those reactions. He could guess that the Merlion spewing blood during Kuroba-kun’s last visit probably wasn’t the best memory to have, even if it certainly a memorable one. 

But he didn’t dare ask, didn’t want to pry, not when neither of them knew what they are in this inbetween stage of whatever this relationship might be. He’ll have to trust that Kuroba-kun will tell him when he’s ready. Like how he chose to visit Singapore with him.

Something bumped against his shoulder,  _ someone _ . Saguru turned to see Kuroba-kun looking down at him with a raised eyebrow. Saguru smiled up at him as he stood up to stand on the pool floor, shaking his head slightly.

“Sorry, I was lost in thought. Did you say something?”

Kuroba-kun shook his head and bumped against him again.

“Mmm, no not really,” he said, smiling slowly. “I just wanted to bother you, since you look like you’re overthinking something again,” his smile turned mischievous at the jab. He wasn’t wrong.

“Just admiring the beautiful sight,” Saguru replied.

Kuroba-kun hummed as a response. We stood side by side, skin touching and brushing against each other. Looking over the city as silence fell over us with the weight of all the implications this trip had.

Saguru wondered how to broach the subject. How to ask Kuroba-kun  _ why _ Singapore, when Kuroba-kun spoke.

“Y’know...” he began haltingly, “I didn’t really have a good time when I was in Singapore last year.”

Saguru turned slightly to look at him. Kuroba-kun’s opening up, letting him in. He’d be a fool to waste this fragile trust offered between them. Kuroba-kun saw that he had Saguru’s attention, and raised his arm in a placating manner, waving them slightly, brushing away intangible worry.

“Not that I had a terrible time here!” He looked like he was trying to reassure Saguru. “Well, I didn’t think it was that terrible at the time... but,” Kuroba-kun paused again. “After a while, all I’d remember was all the stupid, horrible stuff I had to deal with.” He spoke with increasing intensity, ending the sentence with a slight growl.

Saguru reached over, covering Kuroba-kun’s hand with his on the edge of the pool. Kuroba-kun looked down at their hands. Before flipping his over, to intertwine their fingers together. His shoulders relaxed with a sigh.

“I thought that... maybe, if I make new memories here,” he turned to look at Saguru. “Maybe, I’ll remember Singapore as something more than a bad trip.” Saguru wanted to wipe away the little crinkle on his forehead, to vanish the frown away. 

Giving Kuroba-kun’s hand a light squeeze, Saguru smiled gratefully at him.

“Thank you, Kuroba-kun.” Kuroba-kun squeezed back lightly. “I hope I’m able to give you happy memories from this trip.”

“You do.” 

He interrupted Saguru. His look was fiercely intense. Saguru felt himself smile as warmth filled within him. Maybe...

“If I may suggest something,” he began, making Kuroba-kun tilt his head. “Perhaps we could visit areas that you haven’t been to as well? That way, we can really make this trip ours.” 

Kuroba-kun’s expression melted into a relaxed smile.

Maybe Saguru does know what they are in this relationship of theirs after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm using fictober19 as writing practice to push myself to write something short everyday. But that means that I don't get the time to flesh out each of the stories I'm posting for fictober. 
> 
> I plan to go back to expand (and definitely edit) on all of my fictober fics eventually, but I'll prob put priority to work on the ones that got the most interest first. So if you'd like me to expand on this fic, please leave a comment below.


End file.
